Reservation
by only here in your arms
Summary: Eli makes sure that Clare's first stay at Hotel Eli is exactly as she wants it. Even if it means completely cleaning his room, fulfilling her requests, dressing as a bell hop, and providing breakfast the next morning. ONE-SHOT.


**This came about on Twitter when I tweeted "#IfIWroteDegrassiEpisodes Clare would've checked into Hotel Eli by now" and HeatherPoulette told me to write about her making the reservation and her review of the accommodations. And I took that and wrote this.**

**It's quite cheesy…but what I am other than cheesy? (*cough*lame*cough*) But it's cute, I think. After my last one-shot, which was depressing, thought I'd write a happier one.**

**Tweet me at (hereinyourarms_). I say some stupid things but I do occasionally say some fanfic/oneshot inspiring tweets that I can easily be coerced into writing. (Honestly) Or you can follow me on Tumblr (returntomemysunandstars dot tumblr dot com)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ONE SHOT ONLY.**

* * *

It's Saturday morning. Early Saturday morning. And half of Eli Goldsworthy's face is hidden by his pillow. His mouth is open, his drool seeping onto the fabric under his head. He is in deep sleep, dreaming of whatever it was he dreamt about.

The first ring doesn't wake him. The second doesn't either. But his eyebrows pinch together at the third ring, the sound of it not registering in his mind as his phone. The fourth ring is enough for the semi conscious Eli to reach over to answer it.

"Hello?" he manages to say but not very well.

"I'd like to make a reservation."

"Who the hell is this?" Eli says, eyes still closed. The voice wasn't clear to him and he only caught a few words.

"I thought this was Hotel Eli."

Eli blinks open, the words registering in his brain. He sat up and rubs his eyes. "What is thi—"

"I believe that I was offered a whole year of free stays."

With Eli now awake and conscious he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and his girlfriend's cute little phone call. Deciding to play along, he smirks and asks. "I think I'm going to need a name for the reservation ma'am."

Eli hears her clear her throat before replying. "Clare Edwards."

"_Clare…Edwards,_" Eli says slowly as if he were writing it down or typing it. "How long will your stay be?"

"Hopefully this won't be too short notice but 7 o'clock tonight until…whenever check out is tomorrow?"

"Not too short notice at all Ms. Edwards," he replies with a smile. "Are there any special requests you wish to make for your suite? Do you have any allergies or medical concerns we should know about?"

"Ah yes," Clare says and Eli hears her bed squeak. "I would like a room with posters all over the walls, a skull pillow on the bed, and a dark haired boy to be waiting for me. I don't have any allergies."

Eli laughs to himself. "We will try our best to make your stay at Hotel Eli as pleasurable as possible. I mean—"

"Good to hear, thank you!" Clare hung up before Eli could correct himself with his word usage.

_Pleasurable_, he had said. He meant it as _nice_ but after saying it out loud it sounded like he was alluding to something more than that.

But the last time they had mentioned "Hotel Eli" was a day after Clare had threw herself at him, asking to spend the night, after Eli revealed his hoarding, and while he and Clare talked about cleaning his room.

"_What is it? Four stars?"_

"_When it's ready. And you are."_

They both knew what that meant. Once Eli's room was cleaned, which now it was, it would be Clare's call when she was ready to _stay over_.

And it seemed like she was now.

Eli glanced at the clock. _8:49._ He jumped out of bed and started stripping the bed of its sheets. He had a lot of cleaning to do before Clare's reservation.

.

* * *

Clare wanted to keep the game going and judging from Eli's text, so did he.

"Your reservation is confirmed."

She grabs one of her tiny suitcases, a carry-on type luggage bag, and starts putting her overnight things in it. Pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, her toothbrush, hairbrush, and a towel. Before going downstairs she passes by Jake's room and saw a completely visible open box on condoms on his dresser. With Jake already gone for his own weekend plans, Clare steps into the room and takes a few condoms and stuffs them into her bag. Quickly she leaves the room and is out of the door.

She had been planning on walking to Eli's house but was surprised with Eli, in what was unmistakably a bellhop outfit, standing in front of his dad's car parked beside her sidewalk.

"Would you like a ride to your hotel?" he asks in a very polite voice.

Smirking to herself, Clare hands Eli her bag. He puts it in the trunk of the car before opening the back door for her, closing it once she slides into the car. Eli quietly drives to his house while Clare taps her fingers on her knee.

"Good day today Miss?" Eli keeps his gaze straight as he drives but Clare could tell that he smiled by the raising of his cheek.

"Oh very," she cheekily replies. "Didn't expect a ride though."

"The hotel just wants your stay as comfortable as possible," he retorts with no sarcasm or hinting in his voice. "And check out tomorrow is…whenever you feel like it."

"Good, because I don't know what time I'll want to leave if my stay is to my liking."

Eli pulls into his driveway and Clare notes that Cece's car was gone. It was strange to her. Her parents were out the same weekend that his was. Or maybe Eli had managed to convince them to go just for tonight. Either way, she was glad to have the privacy.

Clare followed Eli, who was carrying her bag as if it were heavier than fifty pounds, into the house. He stops near the stairs where the decorative table against the wall near the stairs had an opened book of blank pages.

"Check in," Eli tells Clare, his lips turning slightly upward. "And once you check out, don't forget to leave a comment on how your stay was."

"Okay," Clare says slowly, unable to hide her smile. She writes her name under where Eli conveniently placed "Sign Here" and wrote the date beside it. Once finished she walked upstairs where Eli was already waiting at his door.

"Best room in the house," he says. "You're very lucky."

Once the door is opened, Clare could immediately tell the difference between the last time she was there (which was just a week ago) to now. It was clean. Not just 'clean for a past hoarder' clean but hotel room like clean. There was no clutter. The desk, the dresser, the bedside table, all cleared. She was plainly shocked.

But she thought back to her 'requests' earlier. Posters all over the walls, skull pillow. The posters where still there and the pillow was there, on top of an extremely well made bed.

"Where'd all the stuff go?" Clare found herself frantically asking.

"Clare, you're ruining the game."

Eli was looking at her, obviously wanting her to keep the charade going. So she sighs. "The room is very clean."

"Well we made sure that the room was to your specifications," he says as he closed the door behind her. "But there's still one thing."

Clare watched as he shrugged off his jacket and took off his shoes before gently laying on the neat bed, careful not to ruin it. He put his hands behind his head. "Now your requests are complete."

Not caring at all about messing up the comforter of the bed, she jumps on top of her dark haired boy, and kisses him earnestly, unbuttoning his white dress shirt quickly. With her hands on his warm chest she pulls away only slightly, her lips still touching his.

"Best hotel ever," she smirks against his lips and pulls her shirt over her head.

* * *

It's Sunday morning. Early Sunday morning. And half of Eli Goldsworthy's face is hidden by his pillow. His nose could smell some sweet scent and once his vision cleared, he could see Clare's golden hair right in front of him. One of his arms drapes over the skin of Clare's waist and he smiles to himself and gently moves his hand over the skin, remembering the night before.

It was slow and sweet and long and perfect. They weren't rushing at all. They had the entire night and they were already in bed at 7:30 when Clare pinned him…the first time. He could remember the languid kisses that lasted forever, until one of them moved to kiss another part of each other. He could remember how slowly they shed the rest of their clothes, feeling the skin exposed each time.

He could remember everything.

Their fingers lacing together.

How Clare's hand gripped his skull pillow.

The way her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her chest.

Clare's nails softly scraping his back.

Her body trembling underneath him.

The sounds she made. The sounds. Eli did whatever he could to make Clare repeat those sounds.

And once he made Clare experience her first breathtaking peak, their bodies molded together, chest to back, until they, hand-in-hand, went downstairs for a midnight snack.

Eli didn't know what Clare was thinking but judging by the smile he sees on her face when she turns around in her sleep, he was reassured that Clare was happy and was not regretting a thing.

A few hours later, Eli is woken up this time by a finger running along his jaw. He moves away from the touch slightly since it tickled his skin but woke up to a kiss pressed to the same spot.

"Morning," he says in his rough morning voice. "I love you."

He hears her laugh and he smiles, eyes still closed. "I love you too," she tells him, her voice just like how it sounds when they accidentally fall asleep while on the phone. It's nice to hear in person, not though his cell phone.

"How was your stay?" he smirks, finally opening his eyes. "Hotel Eli to your liking?"

"I don't know," she teases. "My stay's not over, is it?"

"Certainly not," he replies jokingly. "Being the hotel's only guest, you're allowed to stay as long as you please for as many days as you please."

Clare slides closer to Eli, her body fitting perfectly around his. She takes his hand in hers and kisses the tips of his fingers."As long as this place serves meals, I'll stay forever."

They both manage to leave the bed, but not before a steamy makeout without their clothes on, and they go into the kitchen, fully clothed, ready to make food. Eli, still playing hotel, forces Clare to sit at the breakfast nook and watch. He cooks up pancakes and bacon for the both of them and ate from the same plate and fought for the last piece of bacon.

Clare won, of course.

They wash the dishes together and kissed against the counter, opting not to let things get out of hand because there was no way either of them could look at the kitchen the same ever again if anything more happened.

By the middle of the day, Clare was all ready to get back home before her mom and step-dad came back so Eli drops her off at her house and gives her a goodbye kiss at her doorstep, making sure to leave her breathless.

Once back home, Eli heads upstairs but stops at the 'check-in' book he had placed at the table. Clare's neat handwriting took up half of the page now and he picked up the book, took it to his room, and read it.

_I saw more than four stars last night. Hotel Eli is deserving of all of the stars in the night sky, for that is how many stars I saw as I spent the night with the greatest boyfriend I could ask for. What started as a silly game of 'hotel' became the most memorable night that only one person could have given me. I couldn't have pictured a better way to spend my first night at Hotel Eli and rest assured, there'll be way more reservations to come._

_I love you Eli. Thank you for a beautiful night._

_P.S. As my payment for the first night, my ring is under your pillow._


End file.
